


My Best Friend is Gay for My Cousin?!

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Takami Chika/Watanabe You, POV Watanabe You, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Third year, six members of Aqours and a new manager in the form of You's rather ambiguous looking cousin remain in their new school. Something's up with Riko though...
Relationships: Watanabe Tsuki/Sakurauchi Riko
Kudos: 15





	My Best Friend is Gay for My Cousin?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a new school! And it's already hectic.

Nnmmm... Ah... It's morning. I sit up and stretch the remaining tiredness out of me. I get up and look outside, then smile. It looks bright and warm today! But rather hard to see... I gasp as I quickly put on my glasses. 

"Right. Need them to see." I laugh to myself and walk over to my closet. I gotta get ready for my first day at our new school! A random thought comes to mind as I take off my nightshirt to get on my bra. 

"...Chika-chan has to take the bus with Riko-chan..." I mutter to myself. I live close enough to walk, since it's in the city of Numazu, where I live. I stand there quietly as I let that sink in. Another gasp escaped me, I slapped my face hard. I can't get jealous, I'm way past that! I grin and start clipping my-

The door slams open and out pops a blur of black hair and a flashy white smile.

"Heya couz! So you don't get lonely without your dear Chika I came to-!" Her energetic voice dropped as she realised the situation she rushed into.

My face was red for two reasons. One. Tsuki just walked in on me practically naked. Two. 'My dear Chika-chan'? Nonono. We're just very close childhood friends. Right?

"Oh. I'll wait downstairs!" She quickly laughed bashfully before running away. Stood there with embarrassment I sigh to myself in an attempt to calm my nerves.

"Tsuki-chan..."

* * *

"Mou, You, I said I was sorry!" Tsuki pouted at me. No matter how old she is, she's still adorable. I pouted back and looked away. 

"You don't just walk in and fluster me like that right after seeing me naked!" I huffed a lot. I wasn't angry at her, I guess I was moreso having fun.

"Oh come on Couz, I know you are totally gay for Ch-"

I cover her mouth before she could finish that thought. God my face was so red. "I'm not!" I squeaked. I looked over and saw the bus leave the stop. There they are! Chika-chan and Riko-chan! I was about to call them until Tsuki did it for me.

"Riko-san! Chika-san! Ohaiyousoro!~" 

"That's my line!" I pouted at her again. We rushed over to them, who's attention was now on us.

"You-chan! Tsuki-chan! Ohaiyousoro!~" Chika saluted and smiled that adorable energetic smile that makes me smile too. Riko saluted with that gentle smile that infected the mood with serenity. 

"Ohaiyousoro You-san, Tsuki-san." Riko wasn't one to yell but her humouring our normal greetings was thoughtful. The four of us stared at the huge school that makes Uranohoshi pale in comparison. To Tsuki, it was just another day but with sudden additions. To me and the girls, it was very new, odd, and... A bit saddening... This wasn't the high school we loved and failed to protect. Tsuki noticed our silence and opened her mouth to speak, then we all noticed a group of people surrounding a tree. We walked over and spotted our three juniors.

"Kukuku. Just like Gabriel showed up open the people of Bethlehem multiple times. I, the fallen angel Yohane, shall descend onto this school just like the last! I shall make you all my little demons."

"Yoshiko-chan! G-Get down from there! You're literally going to fall and hurt yourself real bad!"

"It's Yohane! And I won't fall! I shall gracefully descend!"

"You're embarrassing us zura. And that branch looks weak. And you put on some weight over break. It's gonna snap zura..."

"It's not going to snap! And I haven't gained any-"

**Snap.**

And just like that, Yoshiko fell with a screech, luckily managing to land on her feet, albeit with a pained squeak escaping her. Then her bag landed on her head.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Ruby yelled in worry. Hanamaru looked like she was done with this. But, it made Tsuki-chan, Chika-chan, Riko-chan and me laugh. Even with this new school. Things haven't changed a bit.

* * *

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" Tsuki kept time while the girls were doing some practicing. "Maru-san, you need to speed up!"

Hanamaru whined, she was tired. "I'm trying, zura...!"

"Ruby-san! A bit more sharpness with that movement! You're going all floppy!"

"Mm!"

"Yoshiko-san, you're spot on!"

"Hm~. Naturally~."

"Chika-san! Slow down!" 

"Sorry!"

Riko was doing her best to get back into the focus of it. She looked over at the others, especially You, who was getting everything perfect. ' _You-chan looks like she's not breaking a sweat..._ ' Mid-thought, she kicked her own feet and wobbled backwards. "A-Ah!" She squeaked before landing onto her butt. The rest of Aqours stopped and looked at her in a mix of surprise and concern. Tsuki rushed over to Riko and crouched down.

"Riko-san, are you hurt?" The pianist looked up and froze. The calm yet concerned expression on the ravenette's face... This felt like a scene straight out of a doujinshi. She quickly looked away. 

"I-I'm fine Tsuki-san. I got a little careless with my movement... I can continue though!" Right as she tried to stand up she flinched and fell back into sitting. "Atatatatata...!" Tsuki reached to Riko's leg and touched her ankle, which made her hiss quietly. 

"You've twisted your ankle. Either that or sprained it." She thought for a bit and picked her up. Riko's face went slightly red. Was she being carried?!

"E-E-E-EH?! T-TSUKI-SAN!?" Riko screeched.

"I can't have you walking to the nurses office in case it is a sprain, so I'll carry you! Full speed ahead!" With that, with Riko in her arms, Tsuki started leaving the girls to go to the nurses office. Riko couldn't believe it. She was being carried. This was like a doujinshi scene! The remaining girls were a bit confused and worried.

"I-I-Is Riko-chan going to be okay?" Ruby piped up. Chika was just smiling like a dork.

"Of course! Tsuki-chan is the student council prez after all! She'll make sure Riko-chan is fine!" Chika didn't seem worried at all anymore. The ginger turned to You and grinned. "Right, You-chan?" You squeaked and stammered a bit.

"A-A-Ah! O-Of course! Tsuki-chan is very caring about her duties so..." She tapped her fingers together. What did she just witness?


End file.
